Silly Boys
by ToonMasta
Summary: Rex somehow convinces Weevil to dress up like a girl and fluff and arguing ensue. A lighthearted and altogether silly piece written to accompany fanart I made. I grew up with the dub so I use the English names for nostalgic purposes. Uninspired title...


Weevil polished his glasses as he waited for his friend to come back. Rex had said he had to go check on something, but he'd been gone for almost ten minutes and the bug nerd was starting to worry. Rendered practically blind without his glasses, he didn't notice Rex turning the corner while he was polishing them. Fortunately, the dino duelist announced his presence with a growling "Raaaawr!" Unfortunately, by the time Weevil was aware of this and had put his glasses back on he'd been pounced to the ground. 

Rex hovered over Weevil, his hands planted on either side of him and a grin on his face. "What was that for? What do you think you're doing?" Weevil snapped at him, still visibly shaken from being knocked to the ground. 

The grin still on his face, Rex leaned his head in closer so it was parallel to Weevil's, making direct eye contact, "Hey Weevil, I want you to do me a favor..." Weevil's face turned a bit red under Rex's gaze and from the tone in his voice. 

"Why should I do _you_ a favor? I don't remember owing you any favors..." He looked away, adjusting his glasses to hide his blushing face. 

"Huh? Sure ya do..." Rex replied, trying to think of something fast. He failed to come up with anything and shook his head, turning his attention back to the pinned insect duelist, "Anyway, just hear me out, alright?" 

"Tch... Fine, what do you want me to do?" Weevil narrowed his eyes, looking up at Rex with a raised eyebrow. Rex leaned down and whispered something in his ear as Weevil's eyes widened. "What? No! No way, why should I do _that?_" He pulled back in disgust, an incredulous look on his face. 

"I have a plan." Rex grinned, tapping his hat to signify thinking. 

"Since when do _you_ have plans? _I'm_ the brains of this operation!" 

"Yeah? Name one time one of your plans has actually worked." Rex looked down with a mild glare. Weevil opened his mouth to object, but stopped himself and scowled. Before he could retort, though, Rex cut him off again, "Besides, if you do this there could be rare cards in it for you..." 

"D-did you say rare cards?" Weevil grinned, a bit insanely, as his mind wandered off thinking about rooms filled with the rarest of Duel Monsters cards, the Egyptian God Cards among them... 

"Yeah, something like that..." Rex scratched the back of his head, "So anyway, will ya do it?" 

"Count me in!" Weevil smiled, pushing up his glasses. 

"Alright, then follow me!" Just like that, he climbed off of Weevil and stood up, dusting himself off before offering the shorter boy a hand and helping him up. Before Weevil could really react, he started dragging him down the hall - the way he'd originally come form. He stopped in front of a room and grinned. "Clothes're in there, you'll know 'em when ya see 'em." He pointed to the door. Weevil opened the door hesitantly, looking back at his friend apprehensively. "Lemme know when you're done changing." Rex grinned impishly before Weevil headed into the room and shut the door in his face. 

_I don't know why I agreed to do this..._ Weevil thought to himself as he looked over the clothes that were laid out. _Sure, I want rare cards just as much as the next guy, but..._ he picked up the skirt and frowned, "Geeze this thing is short... I'm actually supposed to wear this?" 

Meanwhile, Rex sat in the hallway outside the door looking very pleased with himself. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get Weevil to fall for that! Of course, he'd probably have done the same thing in the situation - which definitely said something about how important dignity was to the two boys compared to rare cards. As he continued to wait, he started humming and daydreaming. 

"Rex better have a good reason for this..." Weevil grumbled as he looked himself over in the mirror. Frilly shirt, short skirt, thigh high socks... And to boot, there was a wig the same color as his hair with ribbons in it... But the humiliation would be worth it in the end. _It better be, or Dino-brain owes me big time..._ After putting on and adjusting the wig, he noticed one more piece of clothing. Picking it up, he eyed it curiously, "Hey, isn't this...?" 

As the door opened, Rex's eyes darted over to it and remained glued in place as Weevil - now dressed as a girl - very slowly and begrudgingly stepped out. Rex stood up lazily and grinned as he took in the sight of the nerd, "Heheh, looks good on you, Bug Boy." 

Weevil hissed a little at this, "Shut up, Rex! I'm only doing this for the rare cards! Also, what is this?" he tugged at the tannish fabric, "This is your vest from Duelist Kingdom, right? Why'd you have me put this on?" 

"Like I said, it looks good on you." Rex was standing behind Weevil, having apparently ninja'd his way over there while the shorter boy had been complaining. 

Weevil, a bit startled, turned around and noticed that Rex's jacket was now open and he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. His face turned pink again, "Wh-what happened to your shirt?" 

Rex just smiled and stepped closer, looking down at Weevil. He put an arm on the other boy's back and let his legs give out, sending them both falling to the ground. Rex landed on his butt, and Weevil fell to a sitting position on Rex's legs. The insect duelist was still trying to figure out just what was going on and couldn't help but blush at the awkwardness of this situation. Rex simply leaned back against the wall, hand still firmly planted on Weevil's back, and grinned. 

"R-Rex, what does this have to do with rare cards?" Weevil stammered, flustered. 

"Nothing, that was a lie. You said yourself, you're the 'brains' of this operation." He laughed a little. 

"Th-then why the heck did you make me do this? Just so you could make fun of me or something?" Weevil flailed, trying to crawl away, but Rex swatted at him to stop. 

"Calm down, geeze..." he shook his head, "It's nothing like that. I was just curious if you looked cuter as a girl..." On the word 'cuter,' Weevil's eyes widened and his face turned a darker shade of red. 

"Wh-what did you say?" He asked, dumbstruck and slumping down a little. 

"You heard me." Rex shrugged, still smiling. 

"Yeah, I heard you, I just wanna know why you'd even be curious about something like that..." He looked down, unable to make eye contact and extremely confused by the situation. 

Rex shrugged again. "I've got my reasons." was all he said. 

"So what's the verdict?" Weevil asked as he started playing with his glasses. Anything to distract him from thinking about this situation or looking at his friend's face. 

"I dunno..." Rex tilted his head, looking Weevil over appraisingly, "You make a cute girl, but I think I like you just fine the way you are." 

"B-wha-then if that's the case why don't you let go of me and let me change back! For that matter, why do you still have your hand on my ba-! Gaaah! What was _that?_" Weevil glared down at the hand that had just goosed him and then back at Rex's face, a pouty glare on his own face. 

"Always wanted to do that." Rex laughed, bringing his face a bit closer to Weevil's, "Y'know, you look cute when you glare like that." He laughed and Weevil wasn't sure if he was being serious or teasing him. 

"Sh-shut up!" Weevil huffed, looking down and blushing even more, "I have every right to glare at you for grabbing my butt!" he shifted a little, possibly in an attempt to get away, but Rex just laughed and pulled him in a little closer, causing him to stumble and fall into the dino duelist's chest. 

Weevil's face felt feverish, he was having trouble grasping the situation. He slumped a little bit more, his face pressed against the other boy's chest, which was warm. He could hear Rex's heartbeat and was surprised by how normal it sounded compared to his own racing heart. 

All of a sudden, Rex was touching his face, pulling his chin up so they were practically nose to nose. He grinned mischievously as Weevil blushed and tried to look away. Then, without warning, Rex leaned his head down and licked Weevil's neck, right along his jawline. The shorter boy shivered and stammered for a moment, unable to find the words to respond. 

"If that's what bugs taste like, I've been missing out!" he laughed, and Weevil rolled his eyes at him, thinking _Way to ruin the moment, idiot..._ Rex ran his hand through Weevil's fake hair, grinning a bit more softly than he had before. 

"That's a wig, y'know, so you doing that is a little ridiculous..." Weevil said matter-of-factly. Rex didn't say anything in response, but instead slipped his fingers under the back of the wig and pulled it off, tossing it to the ground without a care. 

"Problem solved. Your real hair's better, anyway, it doesn't feel all gross and plastic-y..." Rex mussed Weevil's hair and played with his cowlick. While still uncomfortable, by this point Weevil had pretty much accepted for a fact that he was stuck here for at least a little while. 

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Weevil mumbled, staring at Rex's mouth which was directly in his field of vision. 

"What do you mean?" the older boy asked as if he had no idea what he was talking about. 

"Y'know..." Weevil started, reaching up and absentmindedly messing with Rex's hat, "a-all of... this... the licking and the playing with my hair and the making me dress up as a girl... You've never done anything like this before, are you ok?" He wasn't sure if hearing that Rex was having psychological problems would make him feel better or worse about the situation, but he felt the need to ask. 

"I'm fine... didn't I tell you I always wanted to do this?" His eyes glanced to the side, watching Weevil's hand tug at his hat. 

"'Always' being since when, Rex?" the greenette focused on the hat and tugged it off, looking at Rex's hair with some small feeling of satisfaction. 

"I 'unno... Hey, who said you could take off my hat?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"You took off my wig, I figured it was only fair." Weevil pawed at Rex's violet bangs, "Your hair feels like girl hair..." he observed and sniffed, "Smells like it, too." 

"Hey! No one said guys can't use Herbal Essences..." Rex's cheeks pinked a little, and he puffed out his cheeks. 

"They don't need to say it because it's a generally accepted fact that it's women's shampoo..." Weevil smirked. A little annoyed that Weevil was turning this around on him, Rex shifted his legs out from under Weevil and pushed him gently down to the ground, crawling over him. 

"What was that you were saying?" He growled with a grin, and Weevil's eyes widened. He wasn't sure whether he was afraid or whether there was a different reason for his heart to be beating this fast. 

"U-uh nothing! Ahaha, it was just a joke!" he winced, trying to laugh it off and hope Rex would do the same. He had no idea what to expect of the boy right now. 

"That's more like it." Rex leaned in closer and gave Weevil a quick peck on the nose, "I complimented your hair, don't be dissin' mine!" 

"I-I never said I didn't like it..." Weevil said, scooting back and pulling himself into a sitting position. He brushed a hand through Rex's hair again and smiled, blushing just a little this time. 

"Oh... Well in that case..." Rex smiled and calmed down, scooting forward and pulling Weevil into a hug, "In that case, it's all good." 

Weevil smiled and ran his fingertips along Rex's chest. He was small and skinny, yes, but not quite as scrawny as Weevil, and his skin was warm. "Y'know, for a cold-blooded reptile you're surprisingly warm..." The older boy's face turned red again and he looked up at the ceiling, running his hand through Weevil's hair. 

"Yeah... well..." unable to think of a good way to finish his thought, Rex pulled Weevil's chin up to face him again and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. Although startled and initially shocked, the bug nerd kissed him back. It didn't last very long, but they spent a few moments just staring at each other, dazed. 

Rex was the first to move after a few moments of silence, which up until a moment before would have been incredibly awkward but at that moment somehow felt right. He let go of Weevil and stretched before standing up, once again offering the bug nerd his hand and helping him up, "Anyway, you can go change now." He looked at the ground as he spoke, and Weevil could tell he was blushing. 

Weevil, still thoroughly confused, just stood there - also staring at the ground, "You're really something else, Dino-brain." He shook his head and turned to head back into the room to change. 

"Oh!" Rex called after him, "About the vest... I want you to have it. I've got another one, anyway." 

Weevil looked back at him, "You sure? I mean, it's not really my style..." 

"Just take it." Rex growled, and Weevil - possibly a bit scared - disappeared into the room without another word. 

As he was taking off the vest to change back into his regular clothes, he felt something in the pocket. Opening the pocket to take a look, he found three pieces of cut-out cardstock, the same size as Duel Monster cards, and a folded up piece of paper. Each card had one of the Egyptian Gods badly drawn on it. Obviously Rex had meant for him to find these, but they still puzzled him. He opened the note and read it to himself out loud: 

"Hey, sorry for lying! Guess I couldn't help myself. If the cards didn't already tell you this much, this is an IOU. I owe you one adventure in search of rare cards - and the God cards, obviously. Let's try not to lose our souls this time, ok?

- Rex." 

He reread the letter written in Rex's messy handwriting. After the signature there was what Weevil could only assume - Rex's drawing skills were lacking - was supposed to be a drawing of his and Rex's faces, smiling. He shook his head, "Sounds like a big hassle, going after those cards again..." he grinned, only half aware that he was still talking to himself, "But there's no way I could pass up something like that. Count me in!" 

He quickly finished changing and headed back out, repeating to Rex what he had just told himself in the room. They began an animated discussion about cards that eventually launched into an argument of bugs vs. dinosaurs which resulted in a mutual decision that they rent _Godzilla vs. Mothra_ and see who won. For the moment they'd forgotten all about the awkward and embarrassing events that had just transpired. But this wouldn't be the last time these events were spoken of. Not by a long shot.


End file.
